


Metamorfosis

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tuhan hanya terlalu menyayangiku.





	Metamorfosis

_Seingatku baru kemarin aku dilahirkan_

_Tiba-tiba menjadi kupu-kupu sekarang_

_Dulu aku tak tahu siapa diriku_

_Mengapa aku dilahirkan dan harus hadir di dunia_

_Tapi akhirnya aku sadar ada banyak rahasia yang tak akan pernah dapat terungkap dalam pikiran kita_

_Pernah suatu hari aku memprotes Tuhan_

_Menuntut takdir dan nasib yang menimpaku_

_Karena ternyata sesuatu yang kuharapkan tak pernah terjadi_

_Malah yang menyambut adalah berkebalikan dari impian_

_Seringkali aku bertanya, mengapa? Mengapa?_

_Bagaimana bisa keputusan bisa berlangsung begitu?_

_Perlu waktu lama untuk memahami_

_Namun ternyata aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah hal terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan, meski awalnya aku membencinya_

_Aku mendapat pelajaran yang menakjubkan_

_Karena aku tahu_

_Tuhan hanya terlalu menyayangiku_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 27 Juni 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
